


Все любят Куини

by Lana_Weatherwax



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Внеконкурс [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Not copy to another site, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax
Summary: Посвящается дорогим анонам из дежурки.





	Все любят Куини

Она — мисс Голдштейн, или просто Куини,  
И в «Тварях» прелестнее нет героини.  
Прекрасна Куини и в миди, и в мини,  
Но лучше всего бы смотрелась в бикини.  
Работать в МАКУСА позвали Куини,  
Решив сэкономить на кофемашине.  
Она же — флай-леди в домашней рутине,  
Карьеру оставит сестре Порпентине.  
Давно Абернети влюбился в Куини,  
Мечтает урвать поцелуй от богини,  
Да только взаимности нет и в помине:  
Он нужен ей как лабутен балерине.  
Приятель-немаг есть теперь у Куини.  
Он помнит, что встретил ее в магазине.  
«Конфундус», — любовно прошепчет Куини,  
А Якоб в восторге: «Сильна ты в латыни!  
Но рано жениться». Рыдает Куини:  
Ну что же нашла она в этой скотине?!  
Вот Геллерт хитрО предлагает Куини  
Чуток погостить в Нурменгардской твердыне.  
Сквозь синее пламя проходит Куини,  
Хотя не об этом мечтает блондине.  
Взгрустнется порою сестре ее Тине:  
Несладко живется небось на чужбине…  
Скучает, поди, в Нурменгарде Куини,  
Слезу проливает, прядет при лучине…  
Но Криденс отныне — любимчик Куини.  
Заботится нежно об этом детине.  
Бэрбоуна стиль импонирует Куини:  
Был замок в горах, а теперь на равнине.  
Куини теперь проживает в общине,  
Сочувствует Геллерта главной доктрине.  
Европа совсем не по нраву Куини,  
Теперь побывать бы хотела в Пекине.  
И зритель не хочет расстаться с Куини:  
В фандоме любимее нет героини.  
Гадают фанаты: что будет с Куини  
В четвертой и в пятой (и в третьей!) картине?  
Увидим Куини на льдине? В камине?  
В холстине? В мехах? На осле? В «Ламборгини»?  
Желаем удачи отважной дивчине  
И сбычи мечты о любимом мужчине.  
Поднимем бокалы и выпьем мартини  
За женское счастье прекрасной Куини!


End file.
